The Silver Nine Tailed Fox's Mate
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Ichigo is just like every ordinary girls until she met a stranger who is the silver nine tailed fox and she is his mate. Soon other demons then wanted to have her as well. It's up to the silver nine tailed fox to protect Ichigo. fem!IchigoxGin pairing
1. Prologue:Prophecies and Legends

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach(I wish I did)**

**SSSOOOOO I have to remove the old one since the story got mess and I'm still new this so I decided to start a new one all over again.**

**Those of you who have read it I'm really sssooorrrry about that! I hope you'll forgive me for that!**

**STORY STARTX3**

* * *

**Prologue:The Legend**

_A thousands years ago,there was once a silver nine tailed fox who was giving the gift of the power of the Sun by the Gods. He use his powerful nine tails to kept the nature in balance. Soon the earth began to flourish and the animals and humans are living together in harming. Then one day,the people of the Moon,who have been wanting to live in Earth,decided to give the Iris maiden an offering to mate with him as a sign for peacemaking. The Iris maiden,like the silver nine tailed fox,was giving the gift of the Moon by the Gods. _

_Every was going fine until one day,a demon from the Underworld manage to escape from it. He decided to steal the Iris maiden and make her his mate and have the power of the Moon. The silver nine tailed fox was furious that the demon dare took his mate so he sought out and track down the demon. Soon a battle broke between the silver nine tailed fox and the demon,fighting for the Iris maiden's love. The Iris maiden couldn't stand seeing the silver nine tailed fox,her soul mate,in any harm any longer. She then decided to split her soul into two. _

_The silver nine tailed was then both devastated that his soul mate split her soul,and furious at the demon who was responsible for all this. The silver nine tailed fox then tore the demon in pieces and throw him back to the pits of Hell where he belong. He was left with anger and grieve for his soul mate,his beautiful Iris maiden. The people of the Moon then made a prophecies. According to the prophecy,in next thousands of years,the beautiful Iris maiden will then reborn as a human. _

_The silver nine tailed fox then made a vow. He vow that he will wait for a thousands of years and will find her to finally be reunited at last. Soon the story became legend,and legend became myth. The people begin to wonder,will the silver nine tailed fox and the Iris maiden will finally be together at last?_

* * *

**Aaaannnnnndddd that's about it for now.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Please review this!**

**I would really appreciate that.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :3**


	2. Chapter 1:The First Meeting

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach(I wish I did)**

**OKAY,so this is going to be my next chapter!**

**I'm going to try my best to make this story good and long**

**This story is going to be where Gin and Ichigo would meet for the first time.**

**story story X)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The First Meeting**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-click!_

The person groan tiredly while getting up from the bed and the blanket fell off to reveal the person. The person is then reveal to be a 15-year old teenage girl. She tall,thin,hour glass body,and has curves. Her head is a shape like a heart. Her eyes are the color of amber which you can see fire burning in her eyes. She's wearing black t-shirt and gray sweat pants.

She stretch her body so can feel her body and then she just stay still for a while and finally sigh.

_"Three...Two...One..."_she counted in her thought silently and suddenly something just flew in her room. She grab hold on it and threw it to the wall with her back turned. She turn around and face her father,name Isshin Kurosaki,who was just standing there against the wall. His hair is black and pointy. He has goatee beard on his chin. He's wearing doctor's white coat,red shirt with yellow vine leaves,dark brown slacks,and brown loafers.

She grab him at the front shirt and brought him to her face so can yell at him.

"DAMMIT DAD! WILL YOU JUST QUIT THAT ALREADY!? I'M TIRED OF IT ALREADY!"she yelled at him. She threw him out of her bedroom door and slam close hard. She made sure that the door was lock and the curtains are close so that she could get dress for school peacefully without her father disturbing her or try to get a peek at her while changing into her school uniform. She remove her black t-shirt and sweat pants to put on her gray skirt,white blouse with the red bow tie,gray jacket,thigh high black socks,and white sneakers. She went to her drawer and pull out a silver ribbon with a silver fox print in it made of really expensive silks. She look at it for a long.

She doesn't remember how she got it but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to just throw it away and she cherish it ever since. She pull her hair down into a low ponytail and tie the ribbon to held it in place. She look at herself at the mirror before grabbing her bookcase bag and head out into the kitchen.

* * *

"HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO IIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIGGGGGGOOOOO!"Isshin shouted to Ichigo as he try to kick his daughter but then got punch by her in the face and was sent flying to a wall and knock out cold.

"For crying out loud."Ichigo mutter angrily to herself as she sat down to eat her breakfast with her younger internal twin sisters,Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Yuzu has light short brown hair that is held by her hair pins. She was nice,sweet,kind,and always try her best to make everyone happy. Karin,on the other hand,has a dull and bored look on her face. Her hair is short black and has black eyes as well. Ichigo loves both of her younger sister that she will do anything to keep them safe and happy. She will soon learn that she has to.

Ichigo finished her breakfast. "Yuzu,Karin,"she called out to her sisters while she pick up her bookcase bag,"I'm heading out to school now. See you later." "Bye,Ichi-chan!"her sister shouted back.

She went to the the door and head out to school.

* * *

**Moments later...**

Ichigo is walking down the busy street of Karakuar Town in the cold autumn season. It was pack with alot of people this morning that she's having a problem of getting pass through the street when it's crowd so much. She bumped to a stranger and he glare at her. "Hey,watch where going!"he snapped at her. "Sorry."she muttered to him before leaving. She felt a hand grab her arm and turn to see the man who she bump stare at her lustfully and. "You know,I'll forgive for bumping into to me by letting me have fun with that pretty body of yours"he said in a perverted voice.

"Bastard!"she yelled at him while releasing her arm and rise it to punch him in the head when suddenly,she felt a hand holding her wrist firmly. The moment she turn around to face the person who's holding her wrist,her breath got caught in her throat and stare at him in shock the moment she saw him. He was a tall man,his body is well build;lean and muscular,his hair color is gray,wearing the same school uniform she's going;white blouse,beige vest,blue and white stripe tie,gray jacket,gray trouser,and brown loafers with the brown bookcase bag,and what's more shocking is his eyes. His beautiful,perfect,sky blue eyes that look like they can see right through you,but there is oh so much about them. 'His eyes. _There's something about his eyes,'_she thought_,'I feel like I have seen those before,but where?'_

She then snap out of her thoughts and yank her wrist away from him just stare at him. He smile warmly at her which cause her cheeks to burn as red as a beets before turning his gaze to the perverted man and give him a smirk and he have his eyes slit closed like a fox

"Is there any particle reason for trying to abduct this poor,innocent classmate of mine?"he asked icily as he wrap his arm around her waist which cause her tense from his touch and the man to flinch from his tone.

"N-no,you got it all wrong,she's the one who bump into me,it's all her fault."the man stammered.

"So it's only fair that you would get what you want with?"the student asked darkly as he held Ichigo close to his chest. "You might as well leave if you know what's good for you."he said in a low dangerous tone that cause the man to flinch and turn to walk away quickly,hoping to never run to them ever again.

The young man then release Ichigo from his arm and she turn to face him. "Thank you."she said silently.

The man open his sky blue eyes and smile warmly at her which cause Ichigo to blush and turn her head. "Your welcome,"he said,and than he exchange his hand out,"My name is Gin Ichimaru,it's very nice to meet you."

Ichigo turn to face him and stare at his hand for a while before smiling back at him and took his hand to shake it and she felt a sudden jolt of electric coursing through her the moment she touch his hand but chose to ignore and introduce herself.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,it's since to meet you."

They hold hands for a while before letting go which left Ichigo with a empty feeling for some reason.

"I notice your uniform,you and I are in the same school,yes?"Gin asked.

Ichigo nod stiffly and he smile grow wider and she suppress a shiver.

"Do you mind leading me to there? I got lost on my where there and I don't recognized this street very well."he said. Ichigo thought for a moment and then she nod her head.

"Then lead the way."Gin said as he grab her hand and she stiffing ever more but chose to ignore it while she lead him to her school,unaware of an adventure that awaits for the both them and her life well never be the same.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd that's it for now!**

**So this is my first time writing a long chapter so I hope it's good.**

**Also,I want to thank Sister of Pharaoh for being the first one to review my story.**

**Please review my story so I can hear your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 2:The New Student

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach(I wish I did)**

**OKAY,so this is going to be my next chapter!**

**Gin is the new student in Ichigo's high school. Many girls try to get his attention but he has his eyes on Ichigo.**

**story start X)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:The New Student**

Ichigo is walking to school with a stranger,Gin Ichimaru,who was in the same school as she is. She knew that she shouldn't trust to stranger that easily but something about him is different but she couldn't figure it out why. They finally reach to their high school,Karakura High School. It was a tall, white building that is getting repainted. Outside the yard is feel with students of boys and girls. The girls squeal when they saw Gin but then glare at Ichigo when they that saw she was with him. Ichigo snorted at their glare and turn to Gin.

"Well,here we are,at Karakura High School. You're on your own now,good luck." She turn and left to her class before Gin could say anything to her. She hurry up and head out to her class. So turn around and thought she saw a sorrow look on his face which cause her chest to tightened but continued to head on to her class as the bell rang.

* * *

"HELLO ICHIGO!" Keigo came up running towards Ichigo to grab her breasts but she brought her fist to his face and he was knock out cold on the ground in the Hallway. "Hey Keigo,nice to see you too."Ichigo said while taking her seats on the school's table desk that are made for two people to sit together and wait for the bell to ring. "Good morning,Ichi-chan!" Ichigo turn and face Orihime. Orihime has the same hair color as Ichigo did but much longer and prettier than hers. Her breast is so big that it could smother babies with it. Ichigo smile at her. "Morning,Orihime."she said politely. Orihime beam at her before the bell rang and she took her seat next to her as the other students does the same. Ichigo continued to think about Gin as the class wait for the teacher to come here. Ever since he touch her she couldn't get over the feeling of hands on her. Ichigo mentally kick herself for that. Why is she so attracted to that guy? This is the first time that they met and she's making a fool of herself. Then her chest tightened at another thought. Besides,he'll probably will forget about her and might find a girlfriend of his own. She didn't care if he does so why is she both physically and mentally hurt at the thought of it?

Their teacher came to class with a smile on her face. "Good morning,everybody!"she greeted in a cheerful tone. "Good morning,Sensei!"the class chanted. "Now,"the teacher started,"As you all heard,we have a new student in our class. So I want you all to give him a warm welcome." All the students muttered to each other with question that Ichigo doesn't care about. "Is he cool?" "Cute?" "Is he from a rich family?" Ichigo snorted at those meaningless question. It didn't matter to her what kind of guy he is as long as he doesn't cause any trouble for her and her friends. "Alright,class,settle down!"the teacher said as she turn to face the doors and yell"You can come in now!" The door open and Ichigo was shock to see Gin is in the same class as she is. "Hello everybody,my name is Gin Ichimaru."he greeted cheerfully. The girls all gasp at his face and voice. He notice Ichigo and he smile at her warmly and he open his eyes. Ichigo blush at his smile and his beautiful eyes staring right at her that she felt her heart would take a leap any moment now. Her scowl then return as the girls squeal at Gin which make Ichigo very irritated. "All right,Ichimaru,"the teacher announce,"Let's find you a place to seat." She look around across the classroom before smiling at Ichigo and point at her.

"We'll have you seat right next to Kurosaki. Inou,go seat next to Arisawa,okay?"

"Yes,Sensei!"

Ichigo's heart skip a beat as Orihime move next to Tatsuki across the room and Gin sat right next to her and she keep her eyes on the teacher as she started school session. She could feel him staring at her and try to stay focus what the teacher is saying but couldn't. Her body felt like she's on fire,her heart was beating so loudly that it might burst out of her chest any moment now,and her mind felt light and fuzzy. She then felt a hand rest top her hand that was resting on her lap. She turn to see Gin still smiling at her and her blush redden even worse when his warm smile turn into a mischievous smirk. He stroke his thumb gently on her back hand she started to fidget at a unknown pleasurable feeling coursing through her body. She try to turn her head away but couldn't bring herself to do so. They both continued to stare each other until the lunch bell rings. Everybody got up and head out to eat lunch and hang out with friends. Ichigo was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turn and see Gin hold her hand gently but firmly to his own.

"Y-Yes?"Ichigo ask while trying to focused on keeping her eyes anywhere but him. Gin noticed her gesture and chuckled,admiring at how cute she is when she's so flustered.

"I was wondering if you and I could have lunch together since you're the first person in this town to ever befriend me."he said with gratitude written all over his face. Ichigo felt herself unconsciously nod her and Gin smile happily as he got up from his seat and went to her side without letting go of her hand or breaking eye contact.

"Alright then,let's go and have lunch together."he said happily as he drag her out out of the classroom. Ichigo was blushing dark shade of red as Gin drag her upstairs and went up to the roof top. They both sat down on and ate their lunch in silence,staring out in the blue sky. Ichigo felt awkard around Gin for some reason. She would hang out with guys and she never once felt any nervousness the way she's around with him. He's the new student of her class,and she barely know about him and now she's acting like a big idiot. The two remain silent awkwardly until Ichigo was the first one to break it.

"So...how do you like like school so far?"Ichigo asked Gin while she try to look everywhere else but him.

"Oh,everything is alright."Gin answer cheerfully,too cheerfully for her own comfort.

"I'm glad your liking here."she said quietly as she sip her juice box. The new student caught her saying that and has mischief smile plaster on his lips and quietly ate his sandwich. A boy with shaggy brown hair came up to them. He was smiling at Ichigo which cause Gin to narrow his eyes dangerously at the male student that was staring at Ichigo.

"Hey,Kurosaki-san. It's nice to see you again!"

"Oh...hello Inaba."

This Inaba person before Gin laugh at her blunt greeting before smiling broad at her.

"I told you before,just call me my first name Akihiko."

"..."

Ichigo just continued to eat her sandwich and Akihiko continued to stare at until finally he noticed Gin was sitting right next to her and he just glare at the new student.

"So Ichigo,aren't you going to introduced me to your new friend?"he asked while eyeing at the Gin carefully.

"Oh,right. Inaba,this is Ichimaru Gin,the new student that everybody talking about. Ichimaru,met Inaba Akihiko."Ichigo said,gesturing to the two male student before her. They both stare at each other for a long time before finally they exchange hands and shook it.

"Hello,Ichimaru. Welcome to our school. I hope you enjoy here."

"Same here,Inaba. I hope that you and I become friends someday."

"Hmph,whatever. I'll see you around Ichigo bye."

Inaba turn his back on Ichigo and Gin and the two continued to stare at him until he finally disappear. Gin turn to face Ichigo as she continued to eat her lunch. He decided not to bring that subjet up and try to change it.

"Hmmmm...do you have other friends to hang out with?"Gin asked. She look up from her lunch and nod. "Oh yeah. I do hang out with my friends but today I don't feel like it."

"Oh,I see."

The two remain silent for the rest of lunch time until finally the bell rang and the two went back to their class. Ichigo and Gin once again was sitting right next to each other. Sensei was teaching math and Ichigo try her hardest to stay focus on the board but can't instead her minds on Gin. She mentally curse herself for letting this new student gets the best of her. She was around no more than 24 hours and she's letting that guy get under skin for no reason and just let this happen. Class session lasted for the next hour until finally the bell rang and thank to whatever god. She quickly grab her bag before heading out of class. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop for her friends or when she headed out of school,she just continued to run until finally she made it home. Ichigo took deep breath before heading inside the house. As she opens the door,a foot was soaring directly towards her. She move out of the way and grab on the foot and throw her father to the wall.

"DAMN IT DAD! WILL YOU JUST STOP IT ALREADY!? I'M NOT IN A MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"Ichigo shouted to her father as she headed up stairs and went inside her room and slam the door shut. Ichigo let out a sigh and went to lay on her bed in heap. No matter what she did she couldn't get Gin out of her head. She still recall the felling of his hands touching her hands,his scent,and the way he look at her with warm smile that was so real. She doesn't know why keep on thinking about him. He'll probably forget about her and start to make other friends. She felt so tired and decided to go to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep,a warm hand ran through her hair and unconsciously lean into it. The warm hand move a strand of hair out of hair out of her face and the hand move under her chin. She felt a pair of warm lips brushing against her forehead. Ichigo should be fighting,should resist against his touch,but for some reason she felt at peace. The lips move closer to her lips and she felt her heart thumping loudly as the lips move closer and closer to hers. The lips press against her and felt electricity coursing through. Her mind was screaming to fight back,but for some reason she wasn't afraid at all. The kiss wasn't that bad,it was soft,sweet,and gentle. The kiss felt like forever before finally the lips left her and before she could do anything,she has fallen in complete darkness.


End file.
